


two hearts to love

by lokidreamsinbw



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, post IW, that night, thor has two hearts to love now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokidreamsinbw/pseuds/lokidreamsinbw
Summary: Post IW. Loki and Thor have been living in Norway for the past 6 months. None of them knows that Loki is carrying Thor's child, a little memory from their final night together.





	two hearts to love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt asking for mpreg, post IW and happy ending!

_November_

“How short you want it?”

“Just shoulder-length. The usual.”

Loki is sitting in the empty bathtub. Thor stands behind him, combing his fingers through his wavy hair.

Recently it seems like Loki’s hair just won’t stop growing. It’s shoulder-length at the beginning of each month. Reaches the middle of his back by the beginning of the next one. They don’t know what’s causing it. It never used to happen on Asgard. Frigga would cut Loki’s hair only twice a year.

Loki said it might have something to do with the cold. They’ve been living in Norway for the past 6 months.

“You sure you don’t want to keep it long?” Thor asks, twisting Loki’s hair around his wrist like a snake.

“If we don’t trim it, it’ll reach my ankles by the end of the month,” Loki says, “cut away, Thor.”

Thor lets the hair fall over Loki’s shoulders. It spills over the side of the bathtub, black and shiny.

He goes to the cabinet over the sink and comes back with a comb and a pair of scissors.

He climbs into the tub with him.

“Scoot over.”

Loki moves to the middle of the tub and Thor comes to sit behind him.

Loki sits between Thor’s legs. He hugs Thor’s knees and brings Thor’s legs closer until it feels like an embrace.

Thor starts cutting.

Alternating between the scissors and the comb, he takes in the beauty of his brother’s hair. The smell of it. How it feels moving between his fingers, draping over his palms.

The blades cut through with a scratchy sound and Thor blinks. He remembers smears of blood in Loki’s hair, pieces of glass, flashing lights from the broken control panels of the spaceship. It hurts.

When Thor is almost done, Loki goes from being a little fidgety (cause sitting still for him has always been hard) to really still and quiet. He holds his head low and hugs his ribs. It takes Thor a bit to realize Loki is crying.

He wraps an arm around Loki’s chest, looks over his shoulder, “hey.”

Loki wipes the tears away on his sleeve. Sniffs. His eyelids are red and puffy.

“Why are you crying?”

Loki smiles through the tears, shyly, “I don’t know. Suddenly cutting it seemed like the wrong thing to do? And I overreacted? The tears just came out of nowhere.”

 

_December_

 

Thor wakes up in the middle of the night and Loki’s not sleeping beside him.

His side of the bed is cold. Feels like he hasn’t slept in it at all.

Thor sits up. Turns the bedside light on. Blinks sleepily.

The soft sound of snow falling outside, like leaves landing on water.

The bedroom door stands slightly ajar, letting a sliver of honey-colored light in.

Thor moves through the house quietly.

The night peeks in through every window and the house slumbers.

He finds Loki sleeping in the guest bedroom.

It’s the only place in the house where the AC works and the room is freezing cold.

Loki set it to the lowest temperature and fell asleep curled up on his side, pale fingers tucked close to his chest, under his chin.

Outside, the clouds shift. The yellow moon sways between them, its hue blurry and faint.

Thor pulled out some extra blankets earlier because on the news it said it’s going to be super cold at night with rain and wind and snow and just piled them over the two of them when they climbed into bed. It was already freezing inside the house, why would Loki sleep with the AC blasting icy air, wearing just a pair of sweatpants and a short sleeved shirt?

Thor kneels by the bed.

He rubs Loki’s arm gently, “hey.”

“Mmm.”

“You want to come back to bed?” Thor asks, holding Loki’s hand.

Loki shakes his head without opening his eyes, tucking his knees close to his chest.

“Too warm,” he whispers.

“Loki, it’s freezing in here.”

Loki drifts off again, his hand in Thor’s.

Thor props his chin on his forearms and watches him as the moon rocks from side to side and the snow brushes against the window.

 

_January_

 

Thor hurries through the snowy forest, coat collar turned up against the cold, heart thudding in his chest.

When he woke up this morning he couldn’t find Loki. First place he looked in was the guest bedroom. Loki has been sleeping there every night for the past two months with the AC on, sometimes with the window open so when the sun would come up the floor would be shiny with bits of ice.  

But he wasn’t there. He wasn’t in the house at all.

What led Thor to drive to the forest just outside the town? He can’t explain it. It just felt like the right thing to do. A gut feeling. Or him just sensing where Loki is when he isn’t by his side, a way to always keeps them together.

It’s twisted tree roots catching under the soles of his boots; wet branches scratching his neck and ears. It’s the cold air burning his lungs; the hushed sound of his footfalls in the snow. Loki’s name in his mouth.

He walks for what feels like forever before he finds him curled up beside an old elm tree, blood running down his right leg, soaking through the light green fabric of his sweats.

“You’re bleeding.”

Thor wants to pick him up but Loki pushes his hands away.

“Go away.”

“Loki—”

Loki squeezes his arms around his abdomen and howls into the snow piling under him.

Thor tries holding him, “what’s happening?”

It’s grey skies above them. Tress rustling in the wind. Hours passing. Pain and tears.

Loki gives birth in the snow, warm in Thor’s arms.

Thor holds his brother and his child to his heart in the cold and the elm tree sways slowly behind them.  


End file.
